Rated R
Rated R, QOTSA's second studio album, was released July 6, 2000. It has some of the tastiest songs from the band to date. Including singles "The Lost Art Of Keeping A Secret," "Feel Good Hit Of The Summer," and "Monsters In The Parasol," this album received good feedback from the public. Info. Don't You Fucking Forget It. Obviously, there are some drug references in this album. Mainly in "Feel Good Hit Of The Summer," but lets face it, it's kickass song. Josh quite regularly states before performing this song, "Here's a list of my habits." What's better than that? The bass, guitars, drums, and vocals were all done simultaneously in one successful take on "Quick and to the Pointless." Oliveri's vocals on the song were originally supposed to be scratch vocals. Let it be noted that "Monsters In The Parasol" was originally on Desert Sessions Vol. 4 called "Monster In The Parasol." "Tension Head" is a re-recording of a song called "13th Floor" on Mondo Generator's album Cocain Rodeo. Homme's favorite song off of the album is "I Think I Lost My Headache" which he says is about "Paranoia... when you think something strange is going on, and everyone around you is so adamant about telling you it's fine... but then you start thinking 'Wouldn't that be exactly what you'd say if you didn't want me to know, and there is something going on?' And so it's kind of about that paranoid mentality which maybe I have sometimes." Tracklisting Most of the songs featured on this album were written by Joshua Homme and Nick Oliveri, except Monsters In The Parasol, In The Fade, and Lightning Song. #Feel Good Hit Of The Summer - 2:43 #The Lost Art of Keeping A Secret - 3:36 #Leg of Lamb - 2:48 #Auto Pilot - 4:01 #Better Living Through Chemistry - 5:49 #Monsters In The Parasol - 3:27 #Quick And To The Pointless - 1:42 #In The Fade - 3:51 #Feel Good Hit Of The Summer (Reprise) - 0:35 #Tension Head - 2:52 #Lightning Song - 2:07 #I Think I Lost My Headache - 8:40 2010 Re-Issue The 2010 Re-Issue will contain B-Sides, live performances, nine unreleased songs, and new recording of a couple songs from the QOTSA/Kyuss split EP. Personnel *Josh Homme – vocals, guitar, percussion (tracks 3, 8), drums (track 4), piano (track 10), backing vocals (track 4), producer, mixing, concept *Nick Oliveri – bass, percussion (track 8), guitar (track 4), vocals (tracks 4, 7, 9), backing vocals (tracks 1, 2, 5, 6, 11), concept, art conception *Dave Catching – electric piano (tracks 1, 2, 8), piano (track 5), B3 (track 4), guitar (tracks 6, 7), 12-string guitar (track 10), lap steel (tracks 1, 11) *Nick Lucero – drums (tracks 2, 3, 5, 8, 11), percussion (track 3, 4) *Gene Trautmann – drums (tracks 1, 6, 7, 9) *Chris Goss – bass (track 4), percussion (track 1), backing vocals (tracks 4, 5, 6), producer, grand piano (track 1), noise piano (track 2) *Mark Lanegan – vocals (track 8), backing vocals (tracks 4, 11) *Barrett Martin – percussion (tracks 5, 10), steel drum (track 11), vibes (tracks 2, 5) *Mike Johnson – backing vocals (track 3) *Peter Stahl – backing vocals (track 2) *Rob Halford – backing vocals (track 1) *Nick Eldorado – backing vocals (tracks 1, 7) *Wendy Ray Moan – backing vocals (tracks 1, 7) *Scott Mayo – horns (track 11), baritone sax (track 2) *Fernando Pullum – horns (track 11), flugal horn (track 7) *Reggie Young – horns (track 11) *Bradley Cook – engineer *Martin Schmelzle – engineer, sequencing, assembly *Trina Shoemaker – engineer, mixing *Dan Druff – guitar technician *Marek – noise (track 8), mixing *Robert Brunner – pre-production assistant *Francesca Restrepo – art direction